This invention relates to a divider clamp assembly used to separate components in a mixing package comprising a bag of a strong and flexible sheet material which is divided in at least two component containing compartments to prevent the two components from mixing and chemically reacting until the reacting composition is ready for use wherein the clamp is removed and the two components are contacted in the then single mixing chamber.
Clamping dividers have long been known and used in dual package systems Chemical refrigerant packages for first aid U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,943; rockbolt resins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,898; chemical light, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,794; two component resin and catalyst systems U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,381; resin and catalyst composition for orthotics, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,019 and polyurethane foam producing liquid for heat insulation, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,214, are examples of the widely used two package systems which utilize clamping divider devices.
The clamping divider of this invention improves upon the known pin and clip dividers by providing a means of keeping the pin and clip from flying apart inadvertently or during activation and possibly injuring the user. The improved device facilitates disposal of the pin and clip with the package as a single unit and offers an added advantage of facilitating resealing for special purpose packages